Promises
by Chibi Chibi Desku
Summary: By the time Stewie gets to be eighteen years old Brian won't even be there anymore, so making the promise to be his first sexual experience couldn't possibly backfire on him. Could it? Slash BrianxStewie, BrianxMeg fluff.


**PROMISES**

**A/N:** Just an idea I've been playing around with for a while and thought it was funny. Leave a review if you enjoy it!

**-NOTE-** _This story does have intended slash between Brian and Stewie which will end up consenting to the two of them doing stuff(Brian obviously does that sort of thing with women on the show, so if you watch you should know that and not get that grossed out with him doing it with Stewie). So if you don't like that, now is your chance to turn around and leave. No one needs to flame the story just because they don't like that one aspect of it._

**Summary:** By the time Stewie gets to be eighteen years old Brian won't even be there anymore, so making the promise to be his first sexual experience couldn't possibly backfire on him. Could it?

**/**

_ONE_

Finding Brian's laptop open on the couch Stewie decided to hop up and take a look. Last time the dog had left his computer up Stewie switched every 'he' with the word 'fuck', and for about three days Brian didn't notice until after he watched porn. "Oh for God's sake!" he exclaimed when the computer played back to him a video of a man having sex with a woman who continued to exclaim loudly.

"Stewie what the hell are you doing?" Brian demanded, cup of coffee in hand.

Stewie jumped up on the couch. "Me?! What about you?" he demanded. "Again with the porn Brian? I swear you're worse then that nymphomaniac who stayed in our attack! It's an old joke we-we're not going to do the cut-away. Really, no point-but again Brian?! Seriously, you may as well have sex with me if you're going this far with it!"

"What?!"

"Op..." The baby's hand popped over his mouth. "Aaahhh look at you! You actually think I'm serious!" If he were lucky Brian would believe the coverup, but that was a thin chance since Brian was actually smarter then the fat man. He pointed at the dog with a forced nervous smile on his face, waiting and hoping he'd go along with it once again.

"You know, sometimes I wonder about you Stewie. You act like having sex is a bad thing, let alone watching it."

"Well how the hell am I supposed to know? I'm one."

"Again."

"What?"

"What?" Brian shook his head, sliding up onto the couch. "I'm sure that when you're old enough you'll understand why I watch these videos."

Stewie looked back at the porn still playing behind their conversation and gave a tilt of his football shaped head, tinkering with ideas now that the subject was brought to his attention. "What if you show me?"

"Are you kidding me?" Brian asked incredulously. "You can't be serious."

"Now wait a minute, hear me out. You're telling me that I'm too young to understand anything about this right now. Then why don't you show me what it's like when I'm old enough? You know, be my first time and whatnot. Make a real woman out of me-man, make a real man out of me."

"Do you even know how old you have to be to even have sex?" Brian asked with a raised little brow. Stewie shook his head. "Not really, but since you know you can tell me."

"Eighteen."

There was a pause and Stewie paused the video. "Oooh." He closed the computer and sat next to his dog. "That sounds like a long time from now."

"It kinda is."

"But you'll be around by then, right Brian? You can give me my first time, just to show me what I need to know when I do it with someone else."

Brian sighed, sitting back on the couch with his coffee mug on his knee. He was seven now, and by the time Stewie would be eighteen he would have long been gone and Stewie would more the likely forget about this whole thing if he didn't forget in about a week or so. The thought made him smile and chuckle knowingly. "Alright Stewie, I'll make you a deal. If you still remember after you turn eighteen, then I'll be your first."

"Really?!" Stewie looked almost ecstatic before he pulled his expression back. "I mean-a-alright, but you have to promise then. You swear?"

"Yeah-yeah-yeah, I swear. I promise if you remember I'll be your first after you've turned eighteen. There, is that better?"

"Alright the-" Before he could finish the fat man crashed through the second story floor and landed flat on his face and large stomach, startling both sets of eyes wide open before a parachute popped open. The chute had a large picture of Peter's smiling face printed on it.

"Yay...!" Was Peter's muffled celebration into the living room carpet.

"What the hell?! Peter Griffon!" yelled Lois.

"I think it's time to go now," muffled Stewie from under the chute.

"Uh yup, yes it is."

**/**

**A/N:** Just starting off, the chapters will get longer as the story progresses and such. It's my first Family Guy fan fiction idea ever, though Brian and Stewie are my favorite characters. Leave a fav and review if you enjoyed.

**Disclaimer:** Lets face it, I'm not Seth MacFarlane. I don't own the show.


End file.
